The Truth Hurts
by mercyLokan
Summary: This takes place after episode 5. Yata wants to know why Fushimi left so he goes to him to find out the truth but much more than he expected or wants happens. *Warning contains rape.*


Yata couldn't stop thinking why Saru betrayed him. 'Why would he do that to me, his best friend. I thought we were a great team, so why?'After there run in at Ashinka high Yata couldn't stop thinking of reasons why Saru left. 'Was it my fault.' He thought to himself. 'Was I ignoring Saru without realizing it, am I the reason he left Homra?' One things for sure he had to ask Saruhiko himself.

A few days later Yata and a couple of his clan members were walking around still looking for tatara's killer. It was then he catches a glimpse of a sapphire coat on the other side of the street. It was Saru with a few other blues and that blonde bimbo was there with them too.

"I think we should split up." He turned to his clan mates. "Will cover more ground that way."

"Alright." his chubby friend agreed.

The reds dispatched going in different directions. As for Yata he skateboarded across the street, ducking into an alley and waited for the blues to pass by.

"Did you find anything Fushimi?" The blonde said walking towards the alley.

"No Ma'am." He answered with boredom in his tone. "I didn't find anything."

"Then will just have to keep looking." She responded, walking past the alley not noticing the red head hiding in the shadows or at least pretended not to.

"Yes Ma'am." Fushimi sighed, walking by the alley.

"Saru."

Hearing his name called made Fushimi stop in his tracks. He was sure the voice came from the alley. Quietly he departed from his group without anyone noticing. He walked into the alley, scanning the area the only thing he saw was trash cans and darkness.

"Saru."

Fushimi turned to see a figure step out of the shadows. "Misaki?" Fushimi had a look of surprise on his face but it was quickly replaced with a devious grin. "Misaki, you came here just to see me?"

"Don't call me by my first name and don't get any idea's." Yata huffed. "I- I just wanted to find out the truth."

"And what would that be, Mi-sa-kii?" He said, grinning wildly at the last part.

Yata ignored him trying to keep his mind on his objective. " I wanted to know the real reason of why you really left Homra?"

"Don't you think it's a little to late to be asking that, Misaki?"

"Just answer the damn question, monkey!" Yata said, starting to lose his patience.

Fushimi let out a loud sigh before looking back up at Yata, putting his hands on his hips. "Misaki if I told you would it change anything."

A few seconds went by before Yata spoke again. "Please, I want to know..." Yata began. "If I'm the reason you left Homra."

There was more silence until Fushimi opened his mouth."Misaki did you think it was funny to leave me in the dark." Fushimi's expression changed to an unpleasant one along with his tone. "Watching you abandoning me for those hoodlums made it that much more easier to leave."

"But we were a team!" Yata curled his hands into fists.

"Yes, we were until you decided to push me aside for them. The way I see is that you betrayed me."

Yata sighed, uncurling his fists. He was right. " What can I do for you to forgive me?"

Fushimi was caught off hard by the question. He thought for a moment until a brilliant idea spawned into his head that made his lips curve into a wide mischievous grin. "I know exactly what we can do to make it up to me."

"What?"Fushimi suddenly grabbed Misaki by his throat and slammed him against the concrete wall. "What are you doing?" Yata choked, trying to release himself from Fushimi's grip.

"Giving you you're forgiveness."

Misaki was about to retort but the feel of soft lips on his cut him off. Misaki could feel something moist enter his mouth, shocked once he found out what it was.

"Get off of me!" Yata yelled, pushing the taller man away with all his might, wiping his mouth. "What do you think your doing monkey!"

"Misaki, is so noisy." Fushimi made a 'tsk' sound, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. "Just keep you're mouth shut and let me enjoy this." he said, yanking Misaki to the concrete ground by his hair.

Yata tried to get up but Fushimi quickly hovered over him, pulling his hands out from under him. He could hear the clinging noise of the handcuffs and the feel of cold metal of the handcuffs being put around his wrist.

"Let me go!"

Fushimi ignored him and started to lay kisses on the back of Yata's neck, pulling his shirt up as high as it could go, trailing the kisses down his back. "Misaki ~" He said in a seductive tone. "Your skin is so soft and smooth." Trailing his hands over Yata's pink nubs, pinching them. "It's making me so hard."

Yata flinched at the strange sensation, he could feel Fushimi's hand run down his belly into his pants. "Ah!" Yata yelped in surprise, feeling a hand grip his manhood. "Don't touch there!"

"Misaki's such a virgin." Fushimi ran a finger over the slit of the boys member, giving his shaft a few pumps. "Ne, Misaki, do you like this? It's good isn't it?" Fushimi's other hand moved to the back of Yata's pants, pulling them down revealing his rear end. "Misaki, likes it when I touch him in all sorts of different places, don't you?" He said pushing a finger inside Yata's entrance.

"Ah!" Yata cried. "That hurts." He could feel Fushimi's finger penetrate him, he felt Fushimi add a second one stretching him out. "Saru, stop. It hurts."

"you'll get use to" Fushimi said, rubbing his inner walls trying to find a certain spot. As Fushimi kept scissoring him, pressing deeper inside. After a few seconds he found the spot hearing Yata give a loud moan of pleasure. "Does this feel good, Misaki?" He asked, pushing his fingers even further in, hearing Yata's moans echo through out the alley. Fushimi couldn't hold out much longer, feeling his pants grow tighter. "I can't wait any longer." Turning Misaki over so he was facing him. "I want you now."

"Saru, I-" Fushimi's lips kept him from speaking once again, as his mouth was filled with his tongue.

"I should have done this a long time ago." Fushimi said breaking the kiss. "I wish I had more time but my co-workers have probably already notice I'm gone." He said pulling Yata's shorts off along with his boxers. "Otherwise I'd do more then just one round." He undid his own pants pulling out his pulsing member. "Brace yourselves Misaki. I wont be going easy on you."

"Saru, don't put it in!" The ginger squirmed, closing his legs tightly.

"Don't fight me, Misaki." He said prying the boys legs open. "This was meant to be." He slammed into the boys tiny hole before another word could be said. The boys painful screams filled the alley as Fushimi kept thrusting into him unable to stop. The pain was unbearable, tears streamed down Yata's face.

"Saru." Yata managed to breath out. "It h-hurts, st-stop."

"But I cant stop, Misaki. It feels so good being inside you." Fushimi breathed into his ear. "You like it to don't you, Misaki?" It was more of a statement then a question. "You're tight walls are squeezing me so tightly refusing to let go of me."

"Saru, do... hah..do you ...ng...hate me?"

The question stopped Fushimi's movements but only for a moment. He pulled the little ginger into his chest so he was now sitting in his lap. He kissed the small boy, spreading his ass cheeks more for better access and thrusted back into him. "Yes I do, my hate burns excruciatingly deep for you." Fushimi was on the verge of climaxing, he grabbed hold of Yata's manhood and started pumping it matching the pace with his. His thrusts quickened feeling himself about to explode. "Out of all the people in the world I hate you the most."

"Saru, don't!" Yata yelled feeling his climax eating at him as well. "I'm cumming!"

It only toke a few thrusts more until they both ejaculated at the same time. Misaki released himself all over his shirt as Fushimi filled him with his seed. Fushimi pulled out of Yata's dripping hole and carefully placed his unconscious body back on the cold concrete ground. He stroked Yata's tear stained cheeks with his thumb and Kissed his forehead. "I guess I'll see you around, Misaki." Fushimi unhand cuffed him, zipped up his pants and exited out of the alley.

* * *

"Yata!" A voice called out for him but he was into much pain to open his eyes to see who it was. "Yata, wake up!"

"Kamamoto?" He asked with half lidded eyes.

"What happened to you!?"

"I cant...I cant … remember." The pain was so unbearable that Yata couldn't stay conscious.

"Yata-san, hang in there. Yata!"

* * *

"Yata, you're awake." Kamamoto smiled, glade to see his friend finally awake. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I remember running into that monkey." He started, as he slowly sat up in his bed. "We were talking and then... and then he...he..." Tears started to roll down his cheeks, he berried his face in his hands hiding his tears. "Why did he do that?" Yata cryed.

Kamamoto sat on the bed next to him and pulled the sobbing boy into a hug, rubbing his back as he cryed.

* * *

"Are you worried?" Ms. Awishima asked, looking over at the male. "For that boy I mean."

"If you knew what I was doing why didn't you stop me?" Fushimi sighed. "I was committing a crime."

"Do you regret it?"

Fushimi stopped walking and looked out the window of the scepter 4's building. "I'll get over it." He said.

Fin.


End file.
